Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wiper device for a vehicle is comprised of a wiper shaft 20 connected to a primary bow 30 of the wiper arm assembly 10 at a distal end of the wiper shaft 20. Two secondary bows 40, 45 are rotatably attached to each end of the primary bow 30 at a pivot 410, 420, allowing the secondary bows 40, 45 to rotate freely when the wiper blade 50 is traveling on the glass. The secondary bows 40, 45 are further comprised of two claws 430, 440, 450 and 460 at each end of each secondary bow 40, 45 with the claws arranged to hold a rubber wiper blade 50.
On vehicles having a rear liftgate, however, the conventional wiper device has the drawback that on systems having the wiper device removed from the glass when in a rest position the secondary bows 40, 45 of the wiper arm assembly 10 tend to pivot on the holding axis 410, 420 due to the vibration generated either by the vehicle running on the road or the friction of the air running over the wiper arm or when closing the liftgate. As a result, the secondary bows 40, 45 are likely to come in contact with the primary bow 30, thus causing rattling noises. This rattling noise is specifically generated between either the primary and outer secondary bow joint, the primary and inner secondary bow joint or the wiper blade spline and the secondary bow claws.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wiper arm assembly that eliminates the rattle caused when the wiper blade is removed from the glass in a rest position.